Le maître et l'élève
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: Kyo fête ses 18 ans ,oui je le vieillis un peu....une surprise l'attend à son réveil....ma première fic de Fruits Basket...et je tiens à spécifier que c'est un délire de l'auteur....review stp....
1. Le retour du maître

_**Le Maître et l'élève**_

Chapitre 1

Le retour du maître et l'anniversaire de Kyo 

Tohru faisait les cents pas devant le four, attendant impatiemment que le gâteau soit prêt. Elle avait décidé de faire un surprise à Kyo, la première partie était encore en train de cuire tandis que l'autre n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Toc Toc Toc

-Entrez, cria la brune depuis la cuisne.

-Ohayo Tohru-chan, fit une voix familière en provenance du hall d'entré.

-Kazuma-sensei, s'exclama la jeune femme en courant vers l'entré.

Elle rencontra le visage souriant du maître de karaté des Soma.

-Dis-moi, où est la chambre de Kyo?

-Au deuxième étage, la dernière porte au fond du couloir.

-Arigato, la remercia le jeune homme avant de quitter le hall pour monter en haut.

Tohru, quant à elle, tourna les talons et regagna sa cuisine.

-xXx-

Kazuma s'arrêta devant une porte où l'on pouvait pouvais voir une affiche avec le mot 'Danger' écrit dessus en rouge éclatant. La-dessus, ses doutes s'estompèrent, c'était bel et bien la chambre du chat.

Entrouvant, une forme dans le lit attira son attention. Seuls quelques poils roux dépassaient de la couette en tapon. Quand il y prit place, la bosse remua.

Cheveux en broussaille, les yeux encore fatigués, Kyo émergea des l'amas de draps qui s'entassaient sur ce qu'il appelait son lit.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, refermant la bouche instantanément sous la surprise. C'est un regard d'incompréhension qu'il posa dans celui de son sensei.

-Ohayo Kyo-kun, fit l'homme aux cheveux gris-blancs que le chat appelait maître.

Trop surpris pour placer un mot, le roux continuait de fixer son maître de karaté.

-Bonne fête mon grand, enchaîna Kazuma avec un sourire.

-O-Ohayo maître, murmura Kyo, encore un peu surprit de trouver son sensei dans son lit.

Sans avertir, il vint se blottir contre lui, le prenant au dépourvu. Celui-ci l'entoura quand même de ses bras, il s'ennuyait de son corps sur le sien.

-Kyo…

Le roux redressa la tête pour planter son regard orangé dans celui chocolat de Kazuma.

Aucun des deux ne détourna la tête, ne voulant pas rompre le moment. Inconsciemment, Kyo approcha son visage du sien. L'homme au cheveux gris-blancs, ne pouvant plus se retenir, attrapa le visage de son protégé et scella leur lèvres. Le chat, bien qu'il soit un peu surpris, répondit à son baiser.

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée, un sanglot étouffé et des pas précipités qui s'éloignent.

-C'était quoi, fit Kyo en rompant le baiser.

-Sais pas.

Il se leva et remarqua que la porte était entrouverte. Sur le plancher, un plateau remplit de vaisselle brisée lui apparu. Au travers des débris, un morceau de papier attira son attention. Tirant dessus, il découvrit un carte de fête.

Détournant son attention de la carte, il remarqua que Shigure s'était réveillé et le fixait depuis le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Lui dédiant son regard le plus noir, le chat tourna les talons et referma la porte, un peu fort.

À suivre…


	2. Dans la chambre de Kyo

Chapitre 2

Dans la chambre de Kyo

Shigure s'arrêta devant la chambre de Tohru. Il entendait la jeune fille pleurée, mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison. La curiosité l'emportant sur la raison, il toqua.

-Hai, qui-est-ce?

-Moi, fit le chien.

-Entrez…

Il ouvrit la porte et la ferma derrière lui. Ce qu'il vit à cet instant lui coupa le souffle. La jeune femme avait ramené ses jambes sous son menton, son visage rougit, était humide de larmes et elle faisait tellement pitié à ce moment-là que le brun sentit sa raison défaillir.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Tohru?

-Kyo…m'a mentit…

-Ha bon?

-Hai! Il a dit qu'il voulait vivre avec moi, me voir sourire tous les matins …

-As-t-il dit qu'il t'aimait?

-Iie…

-Alors ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. S'il ne te la pas dit, je ne crois pas qu'il le ressente…

-Hai, mais pourquoi il m'a dit tout cela alors?

-Kyo c'est Kyo, alors Dieu seul sait pourquoi il a dit cela…

Elle recommença à pleuré alors le chien jugea meilleur pour sa santé qu'il la laisse seule.

En quittant la pièce, il décida d'aller rentre une petite visite au chat.

-xXx-

-Et puis?

-Tohru a échappé un plateau et s'est sauvé un pleurnichant.

La bouche du maître de karaté s'étira en un fin sourire.

-Approche, chuchota-t-il au chat.

Kyo approcha et embrassa doucement son sensei. Tandis que Kazuma explorait pour l'on ne sait trop combientième fois la bouche de son élève alors que ses mains parcourait le torse nu de celui-ci.

Le roux s'étendit sur le lit, laissant son maître continué de poser des baisers brûlant sur son torse, descendant toujours plus bas. Il s'arrêta sur deux petits grains de chairs durcit, s'amusant à les titiller, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir un peu son amant.

Les joues de Kyo prirent une teinte de homard bouillit peu à peu. Kazuma posa une main sur la bosse qui s'était formé dans le boxer du roux. Le chat embrassa fougueusement l'homme aux cheveux gris-blancs. À l'aveuglette, ses mains allèrent à la rencontre du collet du chandail de son maître. Avec des mouvements délicats qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, il le dévêtit, ne lui laissant que son boxer.

Un sourire lui rappelant Shigure éclaira son visage, sourire qui se transforma quand Kyo passa une main sur son sous-vêtement.

N'y tenant plus, le roux le lui retira, empoignant sa verge dressée pour y appliqué un mouvement de va et vien.

Kazuma rejeta la tête en arrière.

Pov Kazuma

L'élève a surpassé le maître…c'est évident maintenant!!!

Fin Pov

Le sensei émit un son, entre un cri de surprise et un gémissement quand son protégé joingnit sa bouche à ses mains.

Le chat s'arrêta soudainement en sentant le souffle de quelqu'un dans son cou. En se retournant, il croisa le regard du chien.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu placer un mot, celui-ci approcha la bouche de l'oreille du rouquin pour y chuchoter une idée bien à lui. Kyo sursauta tout d'abord puis rougit à la proposition de Shigure. Quand il comprit le sens des paroles de son tuteur, il sourit. Kazuma, qui avait sentit que la bouche de Kyo avait disparue, regardait à présent les deux hommes sans comprendre.

Quand le rouquin le releva, les mains du brun se posèrent dans son dos, caressant chaque parcelle de celui-ci, arrachant de frisson au maître de karaté.

Kazuma gémit doucement, les joues rougies de plaisir. Kyo sourit avant de l'embrassé, laissant ses mains vagabondés sur le torse finement musclé de son sensei.

L'homme aux cheveux gris-blancs avança vers son élève, le faisant tomber sur son lit. Attrapant le boxer, il le lui retira, les lança dans son dos, ratant de près le visage du chien, qui s'était re posté derrière lui pour continué ses caresses.

Kazuma, d'une main experte, prit le membre durcit du chat pour y imprimer un va et vien.

-Mmmmmmm, ronronnait Kyo sous sa torture.

Le maître sursauta en sentant un doigt se glisser entre ses fesses pour pénétré cette grotte jusqu'à lors inexplorée, malgré l'expérience de celui-ci dans le domaine.

Il gémit quand les doigts de Shigure s'agitèrent en lui, mais grogna quand il les retira. Le brun se redressa, et, lentement, s'insinua en lui. Kazuma ne pu s'empêché de gémir en le sentant entré en lui.

Shigure sourit doucement avant d'accéléré la cadence. Le roux gémit plus fort en sentant la bouche de son maître sur sa verge, et cria presque quand celui-ci entra un doigt dans entre ses fesses.

Ils orchestraient leur musique de plaisir au gré des contacts. Kazuma criait à présent emporter par la vague de chaleur et de passion qui l'animait. Le chien allait de plus en plus vite. Kyo, sous l'emprise des mains de son sensei essayait de ne pas crié, mais c'était plus fort que lui et un cri franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le chat fut le premier à jouir, s'agrippant après son amant. Kazuma, ne pu se retenir une seconde de plus et se libéra en murmurant un mot pas compréhensible alors que Shigure se raidit avant de déversé sa semence dans l'étroit fourreau de chair.

Le roux serra l'homme aux cheveux gris-blancs dans ses bras, sa respiration toujours saccadée.

-Arigato, fit le chien avant de remettre sa robe de chambre, vous avez été super, toi surtout Kazuma.

Leur dédicaçant son sourire le pus brillant, il quitta la pièce.

À suivre…

Shigure : c'est quoi ce délire?????

Auteur : tu l'as dit, c'est un délire hihi!

Shigure : mais pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça a tombé?

Auteur : parce que je l'ai décidé!!!!

Kyo : et j'ai mon mot à dire moi là dedans !!!!!

Kazuma : Viens par ici Kyo-kun…je veux te montrer quelque chose…

Kyo disparaît.

Auteur : la suite dès que Kyo reviendra avec Kazuma hihi!


	3. Liaison

Chapitre 3

Liaisons

Kazuma, tremblant, posa sa tête dans le cou de Kyo, la respiration encore saccadée, les joues rougies.

Le roux, également haletant, passa ses bras autour de lui et posa ses mains dans son dos.

Les mots qu'il prononça à cet instant, surprirent son sensei, puisque qu'il était le premier et le seul à qui il les a dits.

-Je…t'aime…

Il les avait enfin prononcés. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et finalement, il les lui avait dits.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Kyo, murmura Kazuma.

Ils sombrèrent doucement dans un profond sommeil.

-xXx-

Yuki sursauta en arrivant dans le salon. Hatori, sur le divan, jambes croisées, lisait un des livres de Shigure. En entendant le rat pénétré dans la pièce, il avait relevé la tête de l'ouvrage.

-Ohayo Yuki.

L'adolescent n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, trop étonné pour parler.

Shigure, sourire aux lèvres, apparu dans la salle de séjour, suivit de Kazuma et Kyo qui se tenait par la main.

-Vous avez été supers, nous devrions recommencer un de ses quatres, vous ne croyez pas?

-J'approuve, fit le sensei, mais cette fois, nous échangerons les rôles.

-Hai! C'est vrai, renchérit le roux, c'était vraiment amusant tout ça!!!!

Le rat était maintenant plus surpris que jamais. Shigure, Kazuma et Kyo!!!! Non, c'était tout à fait impossible!

-Oh, souviens-toi, chien-chien, tu ne fais pas partit du couple, ajouta le maître de karaté.

-Je suis un Sex-toy, s'écria Shigure, sourire aux lèvres, en levant les bras en l'air.

-Hum…j'aurais pas mieux dis moi-même, fit l'homme aux cheveux gris-blanc.

-Ah! Tien, tu étais là Yuki, fit Kyo en se tournant vers lui.

Yuki avait maintenant l'impression que quelqu'un serrait son cœur très fort, comme pour le vider de son sang. Il voulait à ses côtés celui qu'il aimait, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas.

-Je m'en vais prendre une marche ,déclara l'adolescent avant de se diriger vers le hall.

La porte claqua, les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire.

-La figure qu'avait Yuki, s'était trop drôle, fit Kazuma.

Hatori décida d'infiltré la conversation.

-Je te le fais…

-Bonjour la compagnie!!!!!

Ayame la tornade venait d'arriver.

-Mon petit frère est là?

-Non, fit le dragon, il est parti prendre un peu d'air.

-Arigato, Tori-kun, je crois savoir ou il est allé.

À ces mots, l'ouragan aux cheveux argentés quitta les lieux

Kyo se tourna vers Kazuma. Celui-ci l'embrassa longuement, baiser duquel Shigure commençait à être jaloux.

-Suffit les ventouses, s'impatienta le maître des lieux.

-Oh! Pardon Shi-chan, fit Kazuma avec un sourire en coin.

-xXx-

Ayame marchait rapidement dans le bois, évitant les branches et les épines. Il était déterminé à lui dire et rien ne l'en empêcherait.

-xXx-

Yuki s'était rendu à son petit potager.

Il avait mal. Une douleur parcourait son corps tout entier à chacun des battements de son cœur. L'impression de solitude hantait l'âme du maudit.

Des larmes commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues. Il s'était caché car il voulait que personne ne le voie pleurer.

Derrière lui, lentement, le serpent approcha.

L'adolescent sursauta en sentant l'étreinte chaude des bras qui se refermaient autour de ses épaules.

-Chuuuuuuuut, murmura doucement Ayame.

-A-Ayame… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je te cherchais…

-Ha bon…

Yuki était surpris que son grand frère le cherche ainsi.

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main puis se tourna vers le serpent.

-Hai… je voulais te parler…mais je crois que le moment est mal choisit…

L'excentrique de la famille posa son regard dans celui de son petit frère.

Yuki sentit une étrange chaleur se propager en lui. Inconsciemment, il tendit une main vers la joue de son aîné.

Ce fut le tour d'Ayame de verser des larmes.

-Yuki…Gomen…

Celui-ci le regarda, surpris. Il avait laissé sa main sur son visage.

-Mais…

-Je t'ai fait du mal quand tu étais plus petit, un mal que je n'aurais jamais dû te faire. Je t'ai repoussé, ignoré, car pour moi, tu n'étais que néant et j'étais indifférent à ta souffrance. Cette main que tu avais tendue vers moi, je ne l'ai pas attrapé, mais ignoré. Maintenant, j'ai peur que tu me fasses cela…terriblement peur…car tu es tout pour moi…Yuki…

-Je te pardonne…Aya-kun…

-Arigato Yuki-kun, répondit l'aîné en souriant au travers des larmes.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de faire taire la bête en lui qui lui criait sans relâche de l'embrasser. Il succomba à ses dires et réouvrit les yeux. La main de son aîné vint doucement se poser sur sa joue.

-Gomen Aya…

-Pourquoi?

-Ça…

Il se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser, baiser auquel le serpent répondit, le surprenant un peu.

Yuki s'étendit dans l'herbe, entraînant Ayame dans sa chute.

-Tu es sûr que…

-Hai! C'est toi que je veux en moi….

L'homme aux cheveux argentés ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant tendrement.

Sa bouche descendit vers son cou, laissant des traînées brûlantes. Se redressant, ses mains, agiles, mais douces, détachèrent le manteau que Yuki portait.

Après l'avoir dévêtit le haut de son corps, il l'observa quelques instant, baladant son regard son regard sur ce corps dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps, qui hantait ses nuits.

Il laissa une de ses mains effleurées doucement le torse légèrement musclé de son amant, qui soupira.

Le visage d'Ayame fut éclairé par un léger sourire. Le serpent glissa une main sous le pantalon et le boxer de la souris, caressant du bout des doigts son membre durcit de désir.

Il lui retira son pantalon et son boxer, libérant son érection.

Le rat prit une teinte rosée alors que son que son frère se penchait pour l'embrasser. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête pour graver dans sa mémoire chaque instant de ce moment qu'il avait attendu depuis longtemps.

Avec des gestes aveugles et incertains, Yuki défit les boutons du vêtement, laissant glissé le tissu sur les épaules frêles d'Ayame. C'est là que l'adolescent fit une constatation, il ne portait pas de boxer, mais dans le moment, cela importait peu.

Le serpent regarda son frère, se perdant dans son regard améthyste. Il se redressa un peu pour s'installer entre les jambes du rat.

Il humidifia l'un de ses doigts et le glissa entre ses fesses. La souris sursauta en sentant cette présence dans son intimité. Le serpent agita un peu sa main, puis ajouta deux autres doigts qu'il fit bouger avec autant de vigueur, arrachant des gémissements à son amant.

Il grogna un peu quand Ayame retira sa main. Il releva le bassin de son frère et s'insinua doucement en lui. Yuki se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement quand la vague de douleur parcouru son corps, mais ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme, par contre.

Le serpent essuya du bout des doigts la perle d'eau avant de l'embrasser. Profitant de ce détournement d'attention, il commença un peu à bouger.

Yuki inspira un bon coup, finalement, la douleur avait presque disparu. Il gémit.

Ayame allait et venait en lui de plus en plus vite, transformant peu à peu ses gémissements en cris de jouissance.

-Aya…oui…oui, criat à présent la souris.

L'aîné sourit. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Profitant de cet instant, Yuki agrippa la taille du serpent.

-Je…je…vais...

L'adolescent se cambra un peu avant d'éjaculer entre leur deux corps. Ayame, sentant l'espace rétrécir autour de son membre, se libéra à l'intérieur de son amant.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés se retira avant de prendre Yuki dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur lui.

-Je t'aime Yuki, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Ayame…

Il posa sa tête au creux du cou du serpent. Une branche qui craque les fit sursauter. Yuki releva la tête et scruta les alentours. Son regard s'arrêta sur Tohru. Elle était à genoux et pleurait comme une madeleine.

-Tohru … mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je peux pas croire…non, pas toi aussi Yuki…

-De quoi, firent d'une même vois Ayame et Yuki.

-Y'avait pas assez de Kyo qui se fait Kazuma et Shigure, y'a toi et Ayame en plus…

-Je comprends pas, fit la souris.

-Y'a personne qui m'aime, s'exclama-t-elle avant de se lever et partir en courant.

Le maudit par l'esprit du rat leva les épaules puis les laissa retomber.

-J'ai une question pour toi, mon petit frère.

-Quoi?

-Ça te dirait de venir habiter chez moi?

-Hai! Toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour s'éloigner de ce chat de gouttière.

Ayame embrassa doucement son petit protégé.

-Allons avertir Shi-chan.

À suivre…

Ayame : viens ici mon petit Yuki!!!!

Yuki : …

Auteur : on voit que l'amour règne!!!!!

Yuki : Humf!!

Ayame : mon frère m'aime pas T.T

Auteur prend Ayame dans ses bras.

Yuki : tu fais presque pitié comme ça…

Auteur : tu es méchant avec ton frère Yuki.

Yuki : …

Auteur : bon vu que le couple semble en conflit je vais aller écrire la suite…


	4. déménagement et rendezvous

Chapitre 4

Déménagement et rendez-vous

Kyo ferma la dernière boîte et la posa sur la pile avec les autres avant de se tourner vers Kazuma en souriant.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux de m'éloigné de ce sale rat !!!!

-Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté mon offre, mon petit Kyo, fit son sensei en souriant à son tour.

Shigure apparut dabs l'embrasure de la porte.

-Kyo, mais, c'est quoi tout ça, fit le chien en pointant du doigt la pile de paquet sur le lit du chat.

-Je vais habité chez Kazuma, tu te souviens, répondit le roux.

-Ha! Je m'en souviens!!! Je voulais vous souhaité tout le bonheur dont vous rêvez.

-Arigato Shi-chan, répondit le maître de karaté.

Shigure sortit de la pièce.

-Gure-san, je suis là, cria une vois depuis la cuisine.

L'interpellé descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour aboutir au rée de chaussé.

-Aya? Ah! Tu as trouvé Yuki!!!!!

-C'est justement à ce sujet que nous sommes là, l'interrompit la souris.

-Ah!

-Je vais habiter chez Ayame…

-Ah! Et bien soyez heureux et ayez une vie remplie de bonheur….

-C'est gentil Shigure, arigato, fit Ayame, Et il y avait ceci pour toi sur la galerie, qu'il ajouta en lui tendant un morceau de papier dont il se saisit presque sur le champ.

Après en avoir fait la lecture, Shigure la posa sur la table près de lui et s'excusa auprès des deux hommes.

-Gomen, mais je dois y aller, je viens de m'apercevoir que j'étais en train d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

Il prit ses clés et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il démarra et disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

-xXx-

Shigure sortit de son véhicule et approcha du pavillon d'Hatori.

Il remarqua le docteur, sur la galerie, qui regardait fixement la surface de l'eau.

Le médecin sursauta quand la main du chien se posa sur son épaule.

Celui-ci se leva et fit signe à l'écrivain de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Une fois les deux hommes entré, il referma la porte.

-Nous pouvons commencer à présent, fit le dragon.

Shigure prit place face à Hatori.

-J'ai un aveu à te faire…j'aimerais que tu m'écoute jusqu'au bout…alors…

-Alors quoi?

-T'es sensé m'écouter, pas m'interrompre.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cela ?

-Pour t'embêter mon chien-chien.

-Ah! Boucle-la , le cheval de mer de huit centimètre et demi!

-Tu ne t'es pas regarder, monsieur l'écrivain de pacotille!

-Et puis quoi encore monsieur le médecin incompétent!!!!!!

-De quoi je me mêle, monsieur l'obsédé sexuel!!!!

Cette dernière réplique suffit à faire taire le chien.

Hatori sourit, fier de lui.

Cette air de victoire fit relever de sa chaise Shigure qui se plaça devant le médecin.

-Au diable les aveux, murmura l'écrivain pour lui-même, passons à l'action.

Il attrapa le visage du dragon et captura ses lèvres dans un léger baiser.

Hatori sursauta quand sa bouche frôla la sienne. Le seul geste qu'il fut capable de faire, fut de le repousser.

Sous l'élan, le chien tomba assit sur sa chaise. Le médecin lui asséna une des plus grosses claques qu'il ait jamais reçu, malgré le nombre incalculable de petites-amies qu'il avait eu.

-Ne t'avise pas de recommencer, Shigure, sinon…

-Sinon quoi, fit l'écrivain en se relevant.

La dragon referma la bouche, surprit par l'attitude de son ancien compagnon de lycée.

-Tu peux me dire quelle mouche t'as piqué Shi-chan, s'exclama le docteur quand il eut retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Celle de l'amour…

-Hein? Viens pas me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien pour Kyo et Kazuma après ce que vous avez fais tout les trois!!!!!

-Je ne ressens rien pour eux…

-Ha bon?

-Ce n'était qu' jeu pour moi, question de calmer mes envies, tu vois, car je n'avais pas à mes côtés la personne que j'aime…

-Ok.

-C'est, Shigure prit une grande inspiration alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée, c'est toi la personne que j'aime…

Il baissa la tête de peur de recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles.

À la place, Hatori approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Aishiteru Shi-chan, susurra le docteur à son oreille.

Shigure releva la tête, croisant, sur ce fait, le regard du dragon.

Le cheval de mer se pencha et embrassa doucement le chien.

Comme s'il y avait eu un déclic, le désir s'ajouta à la scène.

Laissant leurs mains vagabondé, retirant tout tissu se dressant sur le chemin, ils exploraient peu à peu le corps de l'autre.

Hatori fit un pas devant, forçant Shigure à reculer d'un pas. Heureusement que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte.

Les deux corps tombèrent mollement sur lit.

Le dragon se releva, écartant les jambes de l'écrivain pour avoir de l'espace. Il humidifia ses doigts, puis en glissa un entre les fesses de son amant. Shigure gémit légèrement quand le doigt remua en lui.

Hatori ajouta un second doigt au premier, augmentant les gémissements du chien. Il obtint, par contre, un grognement quand il retira ses doigts.

Il prit le bassin de l'écrivain et le souleva un peu. Le plus lentement et doucement possible, le dragon entra en lui.

Le chien gémit, mais, ne sachant pas si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir, il stoppa son mouvement.

Une main sur sa joue lui fit relever la tête. Shigure lui sourit doucement, le médecin lui rendit son sourire.

Il commença un va et viens qui prit de l'ampleur, tout comme les gémissements de l'écrivain qui muaient de plus en plus en cri de jouissance.

Cette sensation quand il allait et venait en lui l'enivrait. Il attrapa les haches de son amant et ferma les yeux, savourant chaque mouvement du dragon.

-Je…Hat…ori, essaya de dire Shigure après quelques minutes.

Un cri plus fort que les autres résonna dans la pièce quand Hatori toucha sa corde sensible.

Puis, un autre coup les acheva.

Se cambrant un peu, le chien se libéra sur son ventre, tandis qu'Hatori, sentant l'étroit fourreau de chair se resserrer, répandit sa semence à l'intérieur de son amant dans un râle de soulagement.

Il se retira et se coucha près de Shigure, qui vint se blottir dans ses bras.

La fatigue eut raison d'eux. Morphée leur ouvrir les portes du royaume de songes.

À suivre…

Hatori : Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais?

Auteur : un vrai délire !!!!!!!

Shigure : Je vais me faire qui la prochaine fois?

Auteur : …

Hatori : Shi-chan….t'es stupide !!!!!

Shigure: qui? Moi?…toujours

Hatori : …hum….

Auteur : comme la joie semble être au rendez-vous, je vais aller écrire la suite….


End file.
